


I'm Not The Only One

by goldlion



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldlion/pseuds/goldlion
Summary: Lisa had known for a while that she wasn't the only one. She just didn't imagine Lionel Messi was the other one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another work, although this one is a bit different. After hearing André and Lisa had broken up I was a bit sad because I thought they made such a cute couple, but I also got an idea from this. They obvioulsy didn't break up for this reason, this is just fan fiction. I'll probably be slow with the updates, because I'm very busy, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy it!  
> (Title from I'm Not The Only One by Sam Smith)

Lisa knew. Maybe she didn’t even realize when it had started, or maybe she just didn’t want to admit it to herself, but deep down, she knew what was happening. Even if at first André tried to hide it, it was pretty obvious, and after some time, it turned into a problem that both decided to ignore.

Lisa knew it wasn’t just the hickeys on his neck, or how he would be home a little later than he was supposed to, not even bothering with his messy hair and swollen lips, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. André started to act differently too, avoiding spending time with her and giving gifts, almost as if he felt guilty, like they were an apology. 

Lisa knew what she had to do. She knew he didn’t love her anymore and that no one should accept what she was going through, that it was necessary to put a stop to it. Maybe she was scared of what was going to be said, of the confirmation of all she knew. Maybe she was just scared of being alone, or maybe she just loved André too much. Whatever the reason was, she ignored the betrayal that was happening right in front of her eyes and kept on pretending everything was okay. Even if she knew it wasn’t. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot water falling on André’s shoulders felt like heaven to him after training, even if he had been in the showers for more time than necessary. It had became some sort of routine, to pretend like he took too long showering, when in fact he was only making time and waiting for everyone to leave the locker room. Everyone but Leo, because it had also became a routine bending over something and letting the older man fuck him, however they could manage with the height difference, or just giving him a blowjob. 

Even though he waited every time, it didn’t mean it happened as often as he would like. He would stay in the showers, praying for forceful hands on his body, for rough kisses, for dirty words he only heard in the heat of the moment. But when he couldn’t have that, he really thought about it and accepted to himself that it wasn’t the sex he prayed for. He prayed for more than that, for loving hands roaming his body, for slow and gentle kisses, for caring words he knew he wouldn’t have.

André also thought about how he was hurting his girlfriend, how she knew about him and someone else but didn’t say anything. He thought about the devotion in Lisa’s eyes, that had turned into sadness and sometimes he wondered if he looked at Leo the same way. He thought about why he kept on pushing, letting Lisa suffer more and more instead of ending the problem for once. Maybe he still loved her at the bottom of his heart, or maybe he was just scared of how he would have to face his feelings for Leo.

When the locker room became quiet, André wrapped a towel around his waist and left the shower stall, anxious to see if Leo was waiting for him. He opened the door and got his answer, finding the man sitting on the sink, hungry eyes focusing on his still wet body. 

“It took you a while, André,” Leo said, examining him from head to toe. “I was waiting for you.”

“Hey, Leo,” André greeted, throat drying with the excitement. The man looked so hot and powerful, the determined look on his face making him even more attractive. 

Leo crooked his finger, a silent request for André to go to him, “Are you going to make me wait even more, André?”

“No, Leo,” He replied, walking towards the other man. He settled between his legs, letting a gasp when Leo threw the towel on the ground and wrapped his strong thighs around his waist instead. “God, Leo…” André moaned when their crotches rubbed together, even though Leo was still wearing shorts. 

The older man pulled him down and kissed him hard, not giving him time to breathe and dominating the kiss instantly. One hand gripped André’s damp hair roughly, while the other one went to his crotch, fondling his hardening cock. 

André let out a pleasured whine and broke the kiss, resting his head on Leo’s shoulder. “Is this all for me, André?” Leo asked, knowing the answer perfectly well. He knew the control he had over André, how he was wrapped around his finger and would do whatever he said. 

“Yes, Leo, all for you,” He answered.

“Good,” He said, pushing André away from his shoulders and jumping from his place on the sink. “Now get on your knees and show me you deserve more than that. Maybe I’ll consider fucking you.”

André did as he was told immediately, wishing that he would. He loved the way Leo got when he was fucking him, how he would praise him even if it was only because of the blinding pleasure, even if he didn’t really mean it. He placed his hands on Leo’s hips and his shorts and boxers, tongue instantly licking from the base to the tip when his cock was out. 

“André, come on,” Leo said, fisting one hand in his hair, “get on with it. You should know by now I don’t like any teasing. And you want to me make happy, right?” He forced the kneeling boy to look up, wanting him to see his impatient expression. 

“I do want to make you happy, Leo,” André answered and wrapped his lips around his cock straight away, sucking eagerly. He was determined to show Leo how good he could be and to make him proud, desperate to hear the quiet moans he knew he could get. 

The younger man tried to get more of the thick cock in his mouth, wrapping his hand around the part he couldn’t get. He heard Leo inhaling sharply and felt the hand pulling his hair. He loved provoking that effect on him and knowing he could do it made his cock harden. 

“See, that’s it, you’re being so good for me,” Leo moaned. “But I think you can take more, can’t you?” André looked up and saw the defying expression staring at him. He was so committed to his goal that he sucked even harder, getting deeper and deeper every time he went down. Leo was pushing him as well, using his hand to force André to take more and more of him in his mouth. “Fuck, that’s it,” he groaned.

André continued to suck enthusiastically, but got so eager to please Leo he accidently choked on big, large cock. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes and pulled away, coughing. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly, taking his time to regain his breath. 

“You okay?” Leo asked, caressing his face. André felt his face warm up and looked down shyly, nodding his head to answer. Leo dropped his face and returned his hand to its place on his head. “Then go on, baby, come on.”

André got back to his work, taking the member in his mouth with the skill of who was used to do it. He tried to relax his throat, not wanting the incident to happen again. He felt proud of himself when he almost reached the base of Leo’s cock, but even more so when he heard the older moan panting and cursing above him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, André! God, you’re going to make me cum,” Leo was saying, while tightening his fingers and pulling André’s hair. 

Leo started to lose control over his body, thrusting forward to fuck the kneeling boy’s mouth. André knew he was on the edge and he would come very soon. He prepared himself to receive the warm liquid. “André, oh God, your mouth, fuck, it’s so good!” The euphoria was clear in his voice, and soon enough he was coming down the other’s throat, shooting his semen while complimenting him, telling him how good he nice he was. 

When he finally came down from his orgasm, he was still panting and the shirt he had never taken of was sticky with sweat. He patted André’s hair in thanks on last time and put his shorts and boxers back on. “You’re amazing, you know?” He complimented nonchalantly, while he fixed himself in the mirror. When he finished, he headed for the door, turning around to say, “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” he replied quietly, but Leo had already left. It wasn’t the first time he was abandoned after their quick meetings. In fact, that happened more often than not and he was sort of used to it, which didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. After the rush he had felt, he was left on his own and he felt kind of sad. His body was still in a state of ecstasy, begging him to take of himself. Sometimes, when he hadn’t come, like that day, he would sit in the ground or next to the lockers touching himself, thinking about what he had just done with the best football player in the world. However, he was occasionally so overcome with the sadness that was not being able to have Leo as his, he would simply get up and go home. 

That was the case that day. He lifted himself up from the ground, grabbed the things from his locker and headed out to his car. The parking lot was almost empty and it was already dark. He knew he would have to find some excuse to explain Lisa why he was so late, an excuse neither of them would believe. Sooner or later, he would have to break things off with her and face his own feelings. What he was doing wasn’t fair on anyone, even less so when Lisa had always been such a good girlfriend to him. 

André entered the car and sighed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to just get home and sleep so he wouldn’t have to think about his relationship problems. He wished for things to get easier, knowing that that would only happen when he did something about it, because things didn’t solve themselves on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was shining brightly when André pulled up outside his house. He went straight to his door, even if he knew he would find his girlfriend on the couch waiting for him, looking sad like always. 

 

He opened the door quietly, leaving his shoes and bag at the door and entering the living room. Lisa was laying on the couch with her back facing the door, scrolling through her phone. She probably hadn’t heard him opening the door, because usually she would talk to him as soon as she did. 

 

“Hey, baby,” André greeted her softly. She instantly turned to him and he was able to see that she had been crying. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked, knowing that he was probably the reason she looked like that. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Lisa lied, while getting up from the couch. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head delicately on his shoulders. “I missed you, André.” Her voice was quiet and vulnerable, the voice of a person who was tired and didn’t even have the strength to hide it. He tightened the embrace around her, feeling her body tremble with sobs she tried not to let out. 

 

André took her to the couch, positioning her so she was on his lap with her head on his shoulder. He felt his girlfriend trying to pull away, probably because she was going to start crying and didn't want him to see, but he tightened his hold on her and eventually she slumped against his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. 

 

"I c-can't take this anymore, André," Lisa mumbled quietly, so quiet he almost didn't hear her. She sat up on his lap and looked him in the eyes. "I always stay because I love you, but I'm doing it even worse for myself. I'm so sick and you don't even c-care, you don't..." The girl buried her face in her hands, not containing her crying. 

 

André felt the guilt eating his insides. His intentions were the best when he chose not to tell her, thinking it was a one time thing he could ignore, but it turned into something more, a problem he should have solved the first time it happened. "I'm so sorry, Lisa," he said, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

"You're not fucking sorry! Stop lying!" Lisa yelled, standing up in anger. "If you were sorry, you wouldn't come home like you do. How can you live with yourself, huh? We've been dating for years and you have the courage to lay next to me in the night, hickeys all over your body, sleeping perfectly like you're not a fucking cheater!" Her eyes were shining with tears of rage and her face was red from it as well. "Who the hell is she, André? What does she give you that I can't?" 

 

"Lisa, it's not like that. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just..." 

 

"Well, you fucking did! I don't want to listen to your excuses. I'm done with all of this. It's over. I have been playing the fool for too long. I'll sleep at someone else's today. We'll talk in the morning." She grabbed her keys and coat and left, not letting André explain anything else. 

 

André knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have let it go that far. He felt selfish because he had only thought about his own pleasure. He felt like a monster, because he saw how much Lisa was hurting and he kept on hurting her. But most of all, he felt awful because he was still thinking about Leo, couldn't stop thinking about him when he should have been thinking about everything he had done and how to solve it. 

 

He sighed and got up from the couch, heading immediately to bed. There was a picture of the couple together on his bedside table, a date in Porto, when they were younger and happier. He felt so nostalgic, a wave of saudade hitting him. He missed the time when they truly loved each other and everything was perfect. He wished he could turn back the time and do things differently as he laid down the bed. 

 

He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, praying to God ha hadn't done the worst mistake of his life. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

 

André managed to lose the ball for the fifth time on that training session. His body felt weak and tired, begging him to stop and get the sleep he wasn't able to get the night before, and he couldn't stop thinking about Lisa. He was distracted and unfocused, and he only wanted to finish training and to go home. 

 

After a few more exercises, they finally headed for the locker room. He was quicker than usual, not even considering waiting for Leo in the showers. As soon as he finished his shower, he went to his clothes, eager to finally rest, or at least try to. 

 

André was so absorbed in his own thoughts he only noticed someone on his way when he clashed against them. 

 

"Sorry," he mumbled shyly to Leo, blushing a little once he realized who it was. 

 

"It's fine, don't worry," Leo answered. André swore he had seen an intrigued look on his eyes, as if he wondering something, but he didn't say anything else, just turned back to his conversation with Luis and Philippe. 

 

André felt a little lightheaded as he sat down to get dressed, probably due to his lack of energy. He closed his eyes and waited for the locker room to stop spinning. He needed to get home as soon as possible to eat something and sleep for a bit. 

 

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out." He hadn't heard anyone sitting next to him, but when he opened his eyes he found Andrés observing him with a concerned expression on his face. 

 

"I'm fine, just a little tired. No need to worry." He tried smile a bit, but he figured it wasn't very believable when the older man looked even more worried. The way he was being treated made him feel so grateful, 7because at that point he had no idea if there were people who still cared about him. 

 

"You sure? You look a little pale. If you want I can bring some water for you,” Andrés offered. 

 

“No need for that, but thank you.” He smiled in appreciation and turned back to his clothes, getting dressed slowly, careful to not make fast movements with his head. Andrés stayed by his side, keeping an eye on him, ready to help him if necessary. 

 

André was almost ready, putting on his shoes, when someone else sat on his other side. He looked up and found Leo staring at him. Leo’s gaze was so intense he felt intimidated, made him want to look away but at the same time he felt like he never wanted to break that connection. It was like they were alone inside the locker room, like somehow it was more intimate than everything they had done before. 

 

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, looking at Andrés instead of looking at him. 

 

"I'm fine," André tried to say, but the older man was ready to interject. 

 

"He says he's just tired but he looks really pale, I don't think he's okay," Andrés informed Leo. 

 

"It's fine, seriously, I just need to get some rest," André spoke for himself, feeling as if the other two were treating him like a baby. They definitely were worrying too much over something that didn't really matter. He appreciated their concern, but he didn't like to be the center of the attention for those reasons, especially when Leo was involved. Asking once was more than enough. 

 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Leo questioned. "You don't look well enough to drive." 

 

André stopped a minute to think about it. He wasn't sure if he could actually drive home in his state and Leo being the one to drive him was definitely a plus. The problem was that he was certain he wouldn't be able to control himself with Leo and he still felt very guilty about the Lisa situation, guilty enough to consider asking Leo to stop everything they were doing. He was so confused he was scared to act impulsively, knowing he would probably regret his actions later. He didn't know what to do. 

 

"Don't worry, I can do it," He answered. Leo looked at him in disbelief, like he was a kid refusing someone's help just to show he could do something. "Thank you for the offer." 

 

André got up, ready to leave, but the moment he did his head felt so dizzy he had to sit back down again. That was everything he didn't want to happen, because Leo would never let him go like that. It was like he had shown his weakness to Leo and he hated that. 

 

"You're definitely not okay, André. Come on, I'll help you up," Leo insisted, clearly not accepting a no for an answer. 

 

André felt himself blush when Leo put an arm around him, feeling warm inside at the helpful touch. "Slowly, come on," Leo instructed, making him blush even more. 

 

When they were ready to leave the locker room, they waved goodbye to Andrés and walked to the car, probably a little closer to each other than necessary. Leo helped the other man inside the passenger seat and put their things in the back, getting into the car after that. 

 

André felt really comfortable, the car was so warm and he was so tired. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but his body didn't care about that. 

 

He woke up to someone gently shaking his arm. 

 

“Hey, we’re here.” He found Leo staring at him, an expectant look on his face. 

 

“Leo? You’ve brought me home?” 

 

“Not exactly. You were looking pretty tired and I didn’t know where you live, so I brought you to my house. You look like you needed the sleep, I thought it was better not to wake you up,” Leo informed as he started to get out of the car. “Come on, don’t stay there. Let’s go inside.” 

 

André met Leo in front of the door, where the older man was waiting for him. Going to Leo’s house probably wasn’t his best idea, especially after all what had happened with Lisa the night before and his crush on Leo, but he just wanted to forget everything that wasn’t going that well. 

 

So he entered the house, hesitant but curious to see what the night would bring him. 

 

“Welcome to my home, André.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I just didn't have the inspiration for this. I also have no idea of when I will update again but hope you enjoy this chapter! :)


End file.
